6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!
| AltDate = Unaired | EpisodeNumber = 24 | ShortSummary = Jen's big sister is back from College (where she flunked out after second year) and Jen is horrified when she starts hanging out with her gang. As usual, Jen has landed smack dab in the middle of her sister’s shadow - Courtney is prettier, sexier, more stylish, is funnier, and better traveled. She's also kind of a shallow witch and is dismissive as ever of Jen - but none of the gang seems to notice. Every guy in sixth grade had a crush on her. Jen's used to guys falling all over her sister but she's dismayed to see that Nikki and Caitlin can't get enough of her. Desperate to get her attention back, Jen tries to be fun, but she end's up flashing her breasts. But it isn't until Courtney leaves them all hanging in the wind and Jen is the only one to bail them out that the gang all realize that they already had the cooler sister's affection. - Jen. Meanwhile Jonesy dates Lydia, a girl who is nuts for him. Nikki and Jonesy share their first kiss in the series. (The episode title is a reference to a famous line from the 1970s sitcom The Brady Bunch; "It's always Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!") |Prev Ep=Enter the Dragon |Next Ep=The One with the Text Message| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Jen's big sister Courtney is back from college and Jen is horrified when she starts hanging out with her gang. As usual, Jen has landed smack dab in the middle of her sister’s shadow - Courtney is prettier, hotter, more stylish, and better traveled. Jen's grown to be used to guys falling all over her sister but is dismayed to see that Nikki and Caitlin can't get enough of her stories about dating, traveling and college. Determined to prove that she is more fun than her sister, Jen uses a Fake ID that Courtney made her and sneaks into a club. She meets her friends there wearing a beautiful dress, but runs to the bathroom to fix her dress when the straps tear, and expose Jen's bare chest. However, it isn't until Courtney leaves Jen's friends to get put in mall jail by Ron that the gang all realize that they already had the cooler sister's affection - Jen (she ended up being the only one interested in bailing them out in the first place). After blackmailing Ron to get her friends out of jail, Jen makes amends with Courtney, who tells her that she was always secretly jealous of Jen. Meanwhile, Jonesy tries to hide from a crazy girl who has a huge crush on him. Quotes 'Jen: '''Hey, what's up? (''Jen starts stuffing her mouth with nachos) '''Nikki: '''Not much, Jaws. Trivia *In this episode, Wyatt said that he had his broken heart, but he was not dumped by Serena until the later episode The One with the Text Message *It is interesting to note that Jen's sister Courtney is the name of Jen's counterpart from the Total Drama Series *Jen had a best friend in Grade 2 named Samantha, but then Courtney stole her from Jen because she had better Barbie dolls. *The episode name is a pun on The Brady Bunch line "It's always Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!"